


Good Boy

by FalseCamaro (Gandalfgirl579)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Sitting, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gandalfgirl579/pseuds/FalseCamaro
Summary: "Please." The breathiness of Declan's voice was lovely, and he gave a soft moan when Jiang fluttered around him in response, blunt nails sinking into his chest. "Jiang,please,at least take off the blindfold."





	

"Jiang, I want--"

 

"No."

 

There was ice in Jiang's voice, and Declan shivered, struggling against the bonds around his wrists, back arching high and tight as he tugged at them. "Let me up."

 

" _No_." Jiang's hands were firm against Declan's chest, holding him down while his hips worked, rough and insistent. "You want something, baby, you're gonna beg me for it."

 

"Please." The breathiness of Declan's voice was lovely, and he gave a soft moan when Jiang fluttered around him in response, blunt nails sinking into his chest. "Jiang, _please_ , at least take off the blindfold."

 

"Think you deserve it?"

 

In lieu of a proper answer, Declan bucked his hips, and above him, Jiang yelped, startled and very, very pleased.

 

" _Asshole_." Just the same, Jiang leaned forward.

 

Declan's eyes squeezed shut when the makeshift blindfold was lifted away, his vision blacking out for a moment before Jiang came into view.

 

He was perched in Declan's lap, icy-pale skin bare and flushed, leaning forward just enough to press his hands to Declan's chest, holding him down with remarkably little effort. God, he worked his hips like a pro, and Declan squeezed his eyes shut again, tossing his head back against the mound of pillows beneath him, a strangled gasp dying in his throat.

 

"Don't you _dare_ cum yet."

 

It was, unfortunately, not something Declan had control of, and Jiang shivered at the familiar warmth filling him up, grinding down into the feeling, though his disappointment was undeniable.

 

As good as it felt to have Declan inside him like this, such audacity had to be punished.

 

"How dare you?" His voice was rough. "I gave you a direct order, and you disobeyed."

 

"Sorry." It came with a smug little smirk that made it incredibly difficult for Jiang to keep his anger up. "But have you seen yourself like this, Jiang?" Declan shuddered, the muscles in his stomach twitching, and Jiang chased the movements with blunt fingernails. "You're gorgeous."

 

"I know." Wincing, ignoring Declan's hissed protest, Jiang lifted himself free, crawling up that lithe, tanned body until he was straddling Declan's chest. "I'm gonna untie you," he said, voice raspy, "and you're gonna gimme exactly what I want, or you're gonna regret it." The malicious, beautiful glint in his mirror-black eyes made it absolutely clear that he meant it. "Understand?"

 

"Yes."

 

And so Jiang reached up to unknot the tie binding Declan's hands to the bed frame, purring, "Good boy."

 

With his hands finally free, Declan pulled Jiang closer, mouthing along the insides of silken thighs, reveling in his responding shiver. Declan could taste himself in that wet heat, flicking his tongue over flushed, trembling flesh. The hand at the back of his neck tightened a bit when he turned his head to the side, sucking a violet bruise onto Jiang's inner thigh.

 

"Don't tease me, D."

 

It was a true warning, and Declan obeyed, sliding his tongue through the slick mess he'd left dripping from between Jiang's thighs, darting up over his clit, hands rough at his hips, sliding just his thumbs beneath the hem of Jiang's binder.

 

There was an intimacy to that touch, and Declan glanced up to catch Jiang's eyes, blue on black, challenging, and Jiang rolled his hips a bit, leaning back to rest his hands on Declan's thighs.

 

It wouldn't be long, and Declan dragged his left hand down along Jiang's ribs, nails digging red slashes into pale skin and over inked-on dragons. His right gripped at the back of Jiang's thigh, pulling him closer, tongue plunging deep.

 

All it took was a toothy nip to Jiang's clit, and a startled little hiss pulled itself from his throat, hips working against Declan's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, Declan's name on his lips all the while.

 

Jiang's hand was still tight at Declan's nape as he came down, scooting back to straddle his hips again, leaning in to press a kiss to full lips, soft and deep, tasting himself on Declan's tongue. "Good boy." His voice was wrecked, shredded, and he could do nothing to stifle a whimper when Declan's arms wound around his waist, pulling him close. "You're such a good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> So my dear buddy [Adamprrishcycle](http://adamprrishcycle.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr requested some Declan/Jiang, and how could I refuse her? Plus I've been meaning to write more of Jiang. I absolutely love him. He's actually becoming my favorite member of the dream pack :)
> 
> Excited for more fics? Have constructive criticism or even just silly comments to add? Let me know! And as always, I must mention that I go by [pr0ko](http://pr0ko.tumblr.com/) over on Tumblr, and I'm totally open to taking questions and comments and requests and prompts there! :) Hit me up!


End file.
